


Cuentale de mi

by JBNCT



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Crowley Whump (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Kid Fic, Maternal Instinct, Protective Michael, Sad, Sad Ending, Sick Character, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Whump
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBNCT/pseuds/JBNCT
Summary: Crowley tomó sus anteojos, o lo que quedaba de ellos. Al mismo tiempo, una manita se posó sobre la suya.De inmediato alzó la vista y se encontró con unos grandes y azules ojos que lo miraban con miedo y curiosidad.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por diversos fanarts y personas. 
> 
> Si les agradecen o las maldicen es su elección.

Algo era diferente.

No era el hecho de que por fin tenía una noche de paz después del armaggedon't (Las imágenes de la librería en llamas aún atormentaban sus sueños, convirtiéndoles en vividas pesadillas que se marcaban en su mente) sino que en el aire se sentía una ola de magia celestial tan poderosa que sentía como si una gran roca aplastara su pecho. 

Decidido a llamar a Aziraphale, Crowley se levantó y tomó su celular, pero los dígitos en la pantalla lo detuvieron. 6:33 AM. 

No es que Aziraphale fuera fan de dormir, pero habían conseguido un trato con cielo e infierno: ambos estarían en paz en la tierra como agentes pasivos, pero a su vez serían más frágiles, más vulnerables... Más humanos. Los pequeños placeres se habían convertido también en necesidades... Y Aziraphale tendía a ponerse nervioso si esas necesidades no se satisfacían al cien por ciento.  
Aún faltaba más de una hora para que el ángel despertara. 

Dejó el teléfono en la mesa y optó por ir a buscar un buen vino y una caja de chocolates. ¿Era mala idea desayunar con vino? Tal vez, pero no es como si les importase mucho. 

Al detener su Bentley frente a la librería se vio obligado a recargar su frente en el volante, un extraño mareo lo inundó, dejando sus manos temblorosas y cubiertas con una leve capa de sudor; tomó una bocanada de aire y lo sujeto hasta entrar. Ver el lugar vacío parecía ser un alivio... Hasta que no lo fue. 

"Aziraphale" llamó al ángel anunciando su llegada, pero el lugar se mantuvo en silencio. La angustia le dejó un nudo en la garganta y abandonó la botella y los chocolates en la primera mesa que encontró. 

¿Dónde estaba el ángel? La habitación arriba de la tienda estaba vacía, la trastienda estaba en igual abandonó, ¿La cocina? También. Vacío, vacío, vacío. "¿¡Aziraphale!? ¿¡Dónde demonios estas?!" No le importó en que momento su voz había aumentado en volumen, el pánico estaba invadiendo su ser; podía sentir el calor de las llamas ahogandole, ¿Dónde estaban? No podía verlas, ¡No podía respirar! Sus ojos se movían hacia todos lados, buscando desesperadamente. Aire, necesitaba aire, se estaba hiperventilando y no podía hacer nada para controlarlo. 

El sonido de algo romperse lo guió de nuevo a la entrada principal. Basto sólo un paso en falso para tropezarse y golpear su cabeza contra la mesa; pequeñas manchas negras aparecieron en sus ojos, y contra su voluntad, termino por cerrarlos. 

El fuerte dolor de cabeza le hizo despertar, gimoteando sin oportunidad siquiera de pensar en ahogar el sonido. Todo parecía estar exactamente igual, a excepción de los vidrios regados de la botella que, por lo que sentía, habían alcanzado su piel.  
Se incorporó lentamente y observó sus anteojos, o más bien, lo que quedaba de ellos, se estiró para alcanzarlos y justo al hacerlo, una pequeña mano se posó sobre la suya. Enseguida levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos grandes ojos azules que le veían con miedo y curiosidad. 

Un niño pequeño cuya desnudez era sólo cubierta con la vieja sábana tartán que su ángel solía utilizar cuando leía junto a la chimenea. ¿Qué hacia el niño con eso? Principalmente ¿Qué hacia un bebé en la librería?... ¡¿Completamente sólo?!

"Hola" Finalmente saludó al niño, que se movió rápidamente y se escondió debajo de la mesa. Ah, no era el único al que los vidrios le habían alcanzado; los pies del niño estaban manchados con sangre, más fresca que seca. "Oye, no voy a lastimarte" levantó sus manos "quiero ayudarte"

El niño no respondió y Crowley decidió que un pequeño milagro no haría daño. Lanzó un chasquido, esperando a que sus heridas desaparecieran... Pero no paso nada. Trato tres veces más. Ninguna vez funciono. 

Fue a la cocina por el kit de primeros auxilios que Aziraphale guardaba, sacando los contenidos frente al niño y averiguando para que servía cada cosa. 

"¿Puedes venir por favor?" Pidió casi suplicante y aunque el niño dudo, se termino acercando, Crowley lo tomó en brazos y lo sentó en el montón de libros cercanos, tomó una gasa y con algo de agua lavo las heridas del pequeño humano, quitando con precaución los vidrios.  
El pequeño trato de alejarse al sentir el alcohol, pero sin contar eso, se mantuvo muy quieto. Se aferró a su pequeña sábana mientras el mayor vendaba sus pies. 

Trato nuevamente de hacer un milagro y aparecerle algo de ropa, pero igual que antes, no ocurrió nada. Cambio de planes: tomó al niño en brazos, envolvió bien al niño y salieron de la librería. 

Crowley era fan de las cosas a la medida y detestaba las cosas hechas en serie, pero en este momento era una emergencia... Una emergencia que se negaba a voltear la chaqueta de cuero en versión miniatura. 

"¡Vamos! ¡Es la mejor del lugar! Todas las niñas querrán jugar contigo cuando estés en el parque" la tentación no funcionaba con el niño, este sólo ocultaba su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del demonio. Forzandolo entonces a regresar la prenda a su lugar. "Bien, ¿Qué quieres entonces?" 

El niño volteo a todos lados, observando, no encontraba nada que le gustara, bajo la cabeza casi rindiendose. ¡Ah! De inmediato tomó la sábana con ambas manos y la levantó tan fuerte que casi golpeaba a Crowley. "Tartán..." estaba tentado a poner cualquier excusa pero... Demonios, jamás había visto a un bebé (¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Dos?) Tan decidido a conseguir algo. ¿A la gente de verdad le gustaba o Aziraphale le había enseñado mucho? 

Aziraphale... Era casi mediodía y el ángel no daba señales de vida, no quería preocuparse demasiado, después de todo. Su escencia seguía presente. Tenía que estar bien. 

"Te ves muy satisfecho, ¿No?" Lo reprendió un poco, el niño les había hecho detenerse en cada restaurante que tenía vitrina. Hubiera seguido, pero al abrir la librería se encontró con unos ojos morados mirándole fijamente. "Gabriel"

"Ah, Crow... ¿Aziraphale?" El demonio abrió los ojos de par en par y volteó a ver al niño, sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera en la espalda. 

"¿A... ¿¡Aziraphale!?" Crowley solo observó como el rostro del niño se llenaba de culpa.


	2. 2

Aziraphale había sido sentado en el escritorio donde normalmente leía y Crowley estaba sentado frente a él, terminando de acomodarle la ropa pero dejándolo descalzo, no quería arriesgarse a que sus heridas volvieran a sangrar. 

Gabriel continuaba ahí presente pero guardando silencio, prefería que el demonio fuese quien acabará con el silencio, pero Crowley solo se llevó las manos al rostro y recargo sus codos en sus piernas. 

La sensación de enfermedad había vuelto a él y ahora no eran sólo sus manos las que temblaban, todo su cuerpo lo hacía y esto no paso desapercibido por el arcángel. 

"Gabriel, se que por algo veniste pero ¿Puedes retirarte hasta que hable con él?" Se puso de pie "Te acompaño a la salida" 

"Crowley, yo no creo que..." No pudo continuar hablando, su voz se había detenido no sólo al ver el angustiado rostro del demonio, si no que sus ojos serpentinos ahora eran dorados. Más sorprendente fue que sus piernas dejaron de soportarlo y el demonio cayó. Gabriel consiguió atraparlo y le ayudó a llegar al suelo imposibilitado de ignorar el calor que emanaba de él; Crowley podía escuchar voces hablándole cosas que, por lo menos en su cabeza no tenían sentido ¿Alguien estaba llamando su nombre? 

Gabriel podría haberle citado en cualquier parte del universo, por alguna razón, el departamento de la serpiente del Edén había sido el lugar elegido. ¿No había encontrado lugar más desagradable? No importó más, abrió cada puerta del edificio con un chasquido y fue cerrandolas detrás de si; realmente esperaba que fuera igual de sucio y caótico como el infierno, irónicamente estaba tan impecable como el mismísimo cielo. 

No tardo en escuchar la voz murmurante de Gabriel. Temiendo que fuese una trampa, desenfundo su espada y camino hacia a la habitación y abrió la puerta con la punta de su arma. 

Lo primero que observó fue que en la cama estaba el demonio envuelto con sábanas y su hermano estaba al pie de la cama, cruzado de brazos y observando.

"¿Romperas el trato?" Pregunto Miguel mientras desintegraba su espada y se acercaba un poco. Quien no le conociese pensaría que era más una sugerencia que una verdadera duda. 

"No lo haría... si fuera Su orden" contestó enseguida "Miguel, ¿Ella te pidió que hicieras algo contra Aziraphale?" 

"¿El Principado?" Gabriel volteó a verle, ella mejor que nadie sabían que el cielo no repetía nombres "No, no lo ha hecho" entonces Miguel pudo ver a la pequeña figura asomarse por el frente de Gabriel; grandes y curiosos ojos le observaban con intensidad. Se volteó, permitiendo por fin que Miguel observará al niño con claridad. "¡¿Qué le ocurrió?!" 

No pudo siquiera pensar una respuesta, pues la alterada respiración de Crowley los interrumpió, a su vez, el pequeño Aziraphale oculto su rostro en el cuello del arcángel que pudo escuchar claramente que algo no estaba bien. El niño fue cambiado de brazos y Gabriel se acercó al demonio que parecía estar ahogandose. De inmediato lo sentó, dándole unas firmes palmaditas en las mejillas hasta que abrió los ojos, de nuevo serpentinos. 

Ni siquiera se molestó en reconocer en donde estaba, sólo le bastó ver a Miguel con el bebé para lanzarse hacia él "¡No! ¡No lo maten! ¡Por favor!" Su débil cuerpo termino cayendo al suelo, sus súplicas continuaron y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos febriles. Estaba alucinando... ¿Recordando quizá? 

Aunque Gabriel trató de levantarlo, Miguel le detuvo, sentándose frente a el demonio y mostrándole a Aziraphale. Ninguno de los dos arcángeles dijo nada, simplemente observaron a Crowley romper en llanto.


	3. 3

No contaron los minutos exactos en los que duró su llanto, pero cuando este cesó, Gabriel comprobó que aún vivía. Aziraphale trato entonces de alcanzarlo sólo para ser detenido por Miguel y reprendido en voz baja.   
Regresaron a Crowley a la cama y milagrosamente aparecieron un recipiente con agua y unos paños que fueron humedecidos y usados para limpiar su rostro. Angustiado y adolorido, los gimoteos indicaban que, posiblemente un mal sueño se estaba apoderando de él pero no había mucho que pudiesen hacer. 

Gabriel no podía ver los ojos llenos de culpa del bebé y Miguel entendió de inmediato la orden no verbal, dejó solos a arcángel y serpiente. 

"Aziraphale, ¿Cómo es que conseguiste una corporación infantil sin hacer papeleo?" Pregunto Miguel sentandole en la mesa y tratando de aparecer una papilla. Su magia no parecía hacer efecto y, aunque eso la tomó desprevenida, decidió que se las arreglaría con lo que hubiese en la cocina; sus hábiles manos cortaron fruta y comenzó a moler los trozos con la parte plana del cuchillo "no escucho tu respuesta, Principado" 

El pequeño Aziraphale trato entonces de explicar «Ah, bueno, tuve una conversación con Ella aunque realmente no esperaba que me escuchara y...» pronto se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal al ver el preocupado y serio rostro de la mayor. 

"Disculpa... ¿Puedes tratar de nuevo?"

Ellos estaban ahí, estaban a su alrededor, estaban en todas partes. Todos le veían con miedo, incertidumbre y furia. No reconocía ningún rostro, pero era imposible no reconocer sus voces. «¡Traidor! ¡Es un traidor!» las voces murmurando elevaban su volumen, gritos, abrumadoras gritos. El suelo bajo el había desaparecido y ahora caía.   
¡Más gritos! ¿Quién demonios gritaba tanto? Ah... Esos eran sus gritos tratando de llamar a su Madre. 

Todo estaba en llamas, sus plumas, su cuerpo... ¡Sus ojos se derretian y manchaban su rostro y su cabello! Podía saborear la sangre que emanaba de su boca, su piel derritiendose, el asqueroso humo inundaba sus olfato. A su mente llegaron todas las preguntas que había hecho, una más no haría daño. «Madre... ¿Por qué me has abandonado?»

Aunque Aziraphale se sentía ridículo con las peticiones de Miguel, le obedecía. Trató una y otra vez de decir siquiera una vocal pero no salía nada. Él escuchaba su voz como si estuviera lejos, demasiado lejos y, por lo que entendía Miguel nisiquiera era capaz de escuchar nada.

Poco le importaron los modales, enseguida comenzó a buscar un lápiz y papel y se los dio al niño que de inmediato comenzó a escribir. Ahí Miguel comprendió que, el Principado, guardián de la puerta este del jardín del Edén no sólo tenía una corporación infantil, si no que también sus habilidades se habían transformado en las de uno y, sus intentos de escritura no eran más que rayones indescifrables. Ella no era fanática de las preguntas pero, hoy parecía estar llena de ellas. 

"Aziraphale, ¿En qué te has metido?"


	4. 4

4\.   
Gabriel no quería hacerlo, ¿Sentir simpatía por un demonio? No era algo que estuviera en sus planes pero, ahí estaba, al lado del que había detenido el armaggedon, tratando de que su fiebre no aumentase y que sus movimientos no le lastimasen cuando pesadillas y alucinaciones le invadían; cada que Crowley abría los ojos estos estaban más nublados y siempre balbuceaba algo que parecía ser un rezo, una súplica. Y eso sólo hacia que le doliera el pecho. ¿Lástima o compasión? Eso no importaba más, simplemente trataba de calmarlo. 

¿Por qué esto se sentía tan familiar? No es como si hubiera cuidado a alguien... bueno, había cuidado a Uriel y a Sandalphon cuando era necesario, pero el realmente asistía al cuidador, llevando hierbas y paños húmedos. Raphael era quien ayudaba, más allá de los deseos y órdenes de Dios... Tal vez por eso había desaparecido.

Y La duda se plantó en su cabeza, no lo suficiente para pensarlo por más de cinco minutos pero si para guardarse en su subconsciente.

Cualquier intento de entenderle había sido en vano Miguel está cada vez más preocupada y Aziraphale más frustrado; su intención era explicar, paso por paso lo que había sucedido desde despertarse a las cuatro de la mañana con la duda de quién había sido Crowley antes de la caída, qué había sido de su gracia y, lo más importante ¿Lo escucharía su Madre? No hubo ni símbolos ni velas, sólo el y Ella, y Ella de verdad había respondido.   
Si un «Mamá entendió mal» saliera de su boca, se conformaría. 

"Arreglaremos esto en el cielo" dijo Miguel entonces y Aziraphale enseguida se escabullo del agarre, bajando de la mesa con ayuda de la silla más alta y corrió tan rápido como sus piernitas le permitían. Cuando vio a Miguel correr de tras de él, trató de ir más rápido. 

La persecución duro exactamente treinta y siete sólidos segundos, pues en el treinta y ocho el niño se tropezó, cayendo de cara al suelo. Tres segundos más y Miguel lo había levantado, sacudió su ropa y acomodo su cabello... Y después de todo eso, Aziraphale comenzó a llorar. 

"Oh, por favor ¡Ni siquiera te dolió!" Miguel pateo la maleta que Gabriel le había encargado, haciendo que está se abriera.   
Aziraphale se limpió las gruesas lágrimas con ambas manos y al abrir los ojos, se encontró cara a cara con un peluche, específicamente un búho.

"¿Te vas a portar bien?" Aziraphale alcanzó el peluche y lo abrazó, recargandose en el hombro del arcángel quien comenzó a meserlo hasta que sintió que el pequeño se durmió.

Entonces, sintió una ola de magia sagrada golpearle y sin siquiera pensarlo, corrió a la habitación. Todos los escenarios posibles que esperaba encontrarse (siendo la más constante que Gabriel decidiese traicionar el acuerdo) no se acercaban nada a lo que tenía enfrente.

Gabriel estaba sentado, recargado en la pared más lejana a la cama, en su sien una herida cuya sangre era dorada y, lucia algo asustado. Crowley continuaba inconsciente, pero ahora era abrazado por alguien, tanta luz emanaba el ser que era imposible distinguir algo más que su silueta. Una mano sujetando su cabeza y la otra en el pecho, la magia angelical fluia por toda la habitación ¿Cómo es que la corporación del demonio seguía ahí? 

"Dime tu nombre" ordenó Miguel, el ser soltó a Crowley y se acerco a ella hasta que sus respiraciones chocaban, sintió como si millones de ojos le observaran a pesar de no poder ver ninguno. Algo se sentía... Familiar. 

El ser tomó a Aziraphale y regreso con Crowley, colocó al niño en su pecho y las pálidas manos del demonio sobre la espalda del niño. Si los dos arcángeles no supieran mejor, pensarían que el ser les había dado un beso en la frente a cada uno. Si hubieran sabido algo sabrían que eso era exactamente lo que hizo. 

El ser brillo más reluciente y después, desapareció. Gabriel se levantó con ayuda de Miguel y, aunque ambos notaron la humedad que emanaba de los ojos del contrario ninguno dijo nada.


	5. 5

Era el día martes de la tercera semana desde que la criatura de luz había hecho acto de presencia y, Gabriel podía hacer una lista de los pequeños inconvenientes que habían surgido desde entonces. 

Quizá los más preocupante es que Crowley seguía sin despertar y Aziraphale actuaba cada vez menos como él mismo, aceptando cada vez más el trato maternal de Miguel.

Más molesto que inconveniente es que el ataque de la criatura, intencional o no, hirió un poco más allá de su corporación, había usado casi toda su magia disponible para curar a su ser celestial y estaba cansado... Quizá demasiado cansado. 

Si bien la fiebre del pelirrojo había desaparecido se había llevado consigo parte de la esencia natural de Crowley, si no vieran el ritmo lento de su respiración, ambos ya le hubieran dado por muerto.

El día miércoles de la tercera semana, Miguel citó a sus dos hermanos en la vieja librería del Principado; dos pares de ojos curioseaban el lugar, los de Sandalphon reconociendo y los de Uriel descubriendo (y no era juzgada, pues era la primera vez que entraba ahí) y continuaron así hasta que se encontraron con Miguel 

"¿Por qué aquí?" Cuestionó Sandalphon de inmediato 

"No hay por que, simplemente es" respondió Miguel "Es de vital importancia que investiguen a profundidad las actividades de Aziraphale después de enviar su último reporte... Necesito saber sobretodo Su voluntad respecto al Principado" 

Los dos arcángeles intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas, ella mejor que nadie sabía que que Su Señora no había hecho saber su voluntad desde hacía bastante tiempo. 

El cabello de Crowley ahora llegaba abajo de sus hombros y no parecía querer detenerse pronto, no es como si a Aziraphale le causara gran problema, el mayor de ellos es que sus manos a veces se enredaban en el y al tratar de soltarse golpeaba el rostro del pelirrojo. Gabriel había tenido ya que cortar algunos mechones pero estos volvían a la normalidad en apenas horas. 

Aziraphale siempre veía a tres personas en la habitación, tres y un peluche, pero hoy sólo eran dos y algo en ello resultaba molesto. Algo más molesto había en su mente y no sabía que era ¡Qué frustrante! 

¿Madre? No, ¿Her...? ¿Búho? ¡Búho!... ¡No! Búho era su peluche que dormía en el pecho del hombre dormido y Raphael era el hombre dormido

"¡Raphael!" 

Gabriel observó al niño, sus pensamientos sobre el largo cabello habían quedado completamente olvidados. "¿Qué dijiste?"


	6. 6

Gabriel no sabía si debía llamarlo milagro o algo diferente. Aziraphale no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que lo había visto así por primera vez y, ahora que lo hacía ¡Era ese nombre! ¡Ni una palabra más!

La duda guardada en su subconsciente ahora estaba presente, dando vueltas en su cabeza y era imposible de ignorar. ¿Podía ser posible?

Las lágrimas de Raphael no se detenían ¿Cómo podían sus hermanos terminar con las vidas del resto de ángeles?... No, ya no eran ángeles ¡Pero seguían siendo sus...! 

¿¡Dónde estaba Su misericordia!? «¡Déjame ayudarlos Madre!» Suplicaba entre sollozos «¡Deja que cumpla la tarea que me has encomendado!» 

«Si te dejo ir, hijo mío, perderás tu gracia» ¿Era eso una advertencia o una amenaza? No importaba más, no le dejaba elección. 

«¡Mi señora! ¡Por favor!» Pidió a la nada, rogó al todo. Quiso prometerle que algún día volvería a Ella, pero la sangre salía de su boca mientras su cuerpo caía. 

Crowley abrió los ojos y sintió su cuerpo ligero, más ligero de lo que había hecho en los últimos 6000 años, aire fresco y visión clara... Se envolvió en las sábanas y salió de la habitación. 

No dejo de caminar hasta llegar a la cocina, donde Gabriel, dandole la espalda a la puerta, alimentaba a Aziraphale, quien al verlo sonrió y alzó los brazos. Crowley no se hizo del rogar y de inmediato se acerco y lo levantó, abrazandolo como jamás lo había hecho. 

Si Gabriel tuviese un corazón humano, seguramente se estaría rompiendo, y tal vez sí lo estaba haciendo. La divinidad de la escena era tan pura y Crowley se veía tan... Tan él. 

"Según los datos el Principado estuvo rezando por el demonio" Miguel leía el documento mientras Uriel hablaba "Por lo que tengo entendido, Ella le respondió" 

"Además, la gracia de alguien apareció hace poco en su departamento. Una de las que se quedaron guardadas en el cielo después de la rebelión" agregó Sandalphon. "Y la de Aziraphale parece estar... Desvaneciendose"

"Pero esto puede ser" Miguel levantó la mano, callandolos. Los puntos se unían en su cabeza y la preocupación que pintaba su rostro no hacía más que aumentar. 

De todas las cosas que podía hacer, de las maravillas y estupideces que el guardián de la puerta este del jardín del Edén podía hacer. De todas las medidas que podía tomar ¿Era eso lo que se le ocurría? 

No se molesto en explicar, Miguel dejo sus alas salir al plano físico y se impulsó en vuelo, Uriel y Sandalphon le siguieron tratando de obtener una respuesta. 

Miguel no quería darles ninguna, ¿Cómo podría explicarles que Aziraphale estaba por caer?


	7. 7

Miguel no escuchaba a sus hermanos, tenía que llegar al departamento del dem... De él, y encontrar la forma de salvar a Aziraphale. 

"Tú... ¿Eres...?" Gabriel no podía pronunciar el nombre, lo había enterrado en lo más profundo de si y no quería salir de sus labios. 

¡No! ¡No podía ser! ¡Su hermano no estaba aquí! Esto tenía que ser una prueba de algún tipo o alguna tentación demasiado bien planeada, después de todo ¡Crowley era el demonio que había condenado a la humanidad! ¿Quién le aseguraba que no trataba ahora de tentar a los ángeles? Crowley era el enemigo, y ahora mismo estaba dándole la espalda. 

El pequeño Aziraphale quería seguir disfrutando del abrazo, pero el otro hombre que lo acompañaba siempre se acercaba lentamente, un objeto brillante y alargado en su mano... Era peligro, pero no podía procesarlo por lo que sólo apretó la sábana del mayor con fuerza. El hombre levantó el arma y... 

Crowley se volteó, sus pupilas doradas veían a Gabriel intensamente, eso no detuvo el filo de la espada que cortó desde su hombro izquierdo hasta el lado derecho de su cadera, evitando apenas por centímetros al niño.

"¡Gabriel!" Los tres arcángeles entraron rápidamente y observaron como su hermano le arrebataba el niño a Crowley quien se aferraba a las piernas del arcángel en un intento de no colapsarse. 

Si no se hubiesen quedado congelados, Uriel y Sandalphon habrían ayudado a Miguel a tender al pelirrojo, o a calmar a Gabriel, o a recuperar al niño, pero se quedaron muy quietos. Sandalphon tomó la mano de Uriel, ¿Estaba tratando de traerla a ella de vuelta a la realidad o a si mismo? 

«Uriel» el mayor estiró su mano y espero a que el joven arcángel tomará su mano para comenzar a caminar «¿Dónde está Sandalphon? Pensé que nos acompañarian a ver como hacemos las estrellas»

«Me dijo que cambio de parecer, quería ver como Miguel entrena a los ángeles» confesó inmediatamente, las mentiras aún no existían. 

Ambos caminaron hasta el campo y observaron a su hermano mayor y menor entrenar (Los cinco sabían que habían sido creado al mismo tiempo y realmente no tenían edades, los roles simplemente se habían dado naturalmente) los observaron fijamente hasta que Sandalphon les saludó, Miguel volteó a verles entonces y el menor aprovechó para hacerlo caer. Causando las risas del resto, que se acercaron rápidamente a ayudarle

«¡Raphael! ¿Qué haces distrayendo a Sandalphon?» El nombrado se encogió ante la reprimenda y luego sonrió al ver su rostro suavizarse «¿Por qué no vienen a entrenar con nosotros?»

El pelirrojo no se movía, las manos y prendas de Miguel estaban llenas de sangre, al igual que la espada de Gabriel. Sandalphon trataba ahora de despertar a Crow...Raphael. Y ella solo podía ver como el niño trataba de escapar de los brazos del de ojos púrpura. 

Gabriel, Gabriel había lastimado... ¿Gabriel era un peligro? ¿Era una amenaza? El pitido en sus oídos no le dejaba pensar. Madre, ¿Qué se supone que haga yo? 

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, pero a la vez todo iba demasiado rápido. No lo soporto más. Uriel chasqueó los dedos.


	8. 8

Si alguien le preguntaba que había hecho, Uriel no sabría que responder. 

Tal vez había hecho que todos aparecieran en el cielo y curado a Raphael, y tal vez había limpiado los restos de sangre de las prendas de sus hermanos. Tal vez había hecho que Aziraphale terminará en sus brazos, le había dado una habitación y había obligado al pelirrojo a recostarse y cuidar al niño. Tal vez había abofeteado a Gabriel (o quizá le había dado un puñetazo) Tal vez había intentado convencerlos de quién era el ahora ex demonio. Y tal vez sentía el calor del enojo en el estómago. 

Tal vez estaba permitiendo que Sandalphon sujetara su hombro para no golpear más a sus hermanos.

"¡Raphael desapareció! ¡Nunca nadie nos dijo si se fue o si... ¡No! ¡No es posible! Quedaría registrado" Gabriel se cruzó de brazos, negándose a creer. 

"Uriel, él tiene razón... ¿No nos lo hubiera dicho alguien? ¿Nuestra Madre quizá?" Miguel lucia insegura, como si tratará de convencerse a si misma

Uriel apretó los puños con fuerza, volteando a ver a Sandalphon, el arcángel estaba callado, pero ambos estaban seguros de lo que Uriel decía. 

¿De verdad son tan necios? ¡Tal vez por eso no les decía Su voluntad! No dijo ni una sola palabra más, simplemente se soltó del agarre de Sandalphon y se alejó. Su hermano inmediatamente fue tras ella después de lanzarles una mirada desaprobatoria. 

Miguel y Gabriel intercambiaron miradas. Ambos querían creer pero... Pero eso significaba que habían tratado de matarle más de una vez y no podían lidiar con la culpa. Fue una conversación silenciosa, pocas fueron las palabras pero la elección fue la misma, tenían que hablar con él. 

Crowley estaba recostado y a su lado, Aziraphale, más pálido y más tranquilo que la última vez que le había visto. Se veía ciertamente débil y ni la chispa del reconocimiento ni la del amor alumbraba sus grandes ojos... Este no era Aziraphale. 

Este Aziraphale no hablaría de 6000 años de conocimiento adquirido, recetas aprendidas y tomos perdidos. Él no te contaría de los dulces o salados platillos que había probado a lo largo de todo el globo, no diría nada de las historias de una joven poeta que escribía de justicia e igualdad ni las anécdotas de aquella mujer del viejo Egipto. 

Este Aziraphale no le despertaria con el olor de una taza de chocolate caliente, no le besaría la frente ni jugaría con su cabello mientras le platicaba de la trágica historia de diversos autores, ni de lo mucho que apreciaba a Wilde. 

Este pequeño Aziraphale seguramente no recordaba que alguna vez tomando vino se le escapó un "te quiero"  
Este niño no sabía cuanto lo amaba.

Este... Por Dios, este si era Aziraphale. Era su Aziraphale y eso era lo que más dolía. 

"¿Le hablaras de mi cuando regreses con Ella?" El niño sonrió suavemente y cerró los ojos. Crowley enseguida le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazó "¿Sabes? Preferiría que te quedaras conmigo" 

El niño se acurruco en su pecho y Crowley paso su mano por los rubios cabellos. 

Gabriel y Miguel se habían acercado a la habitación dispuestos a discutir. ¿Qué podían hacer con él? ¿Qué sucedería con Aziraphale? Tenían que arreglarlo... Pero se detuvieron al escuchar un canto. 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy..."

Miguel trenzaba el cabello de Gabriel y Sandalphon dejaba que Uriel se recostara en su regazo, los cuatro escuchaban a Raphael tocar el arpa y cantar una suave melodía 

«the other night dear, when I was sleeping, I dream I held you in my arms, when I awoke dear, I was mistaken, so I bowed my head and I cried»

«Cuando la humanidad haya sido creada por Nuestra Madre, le susurraré esta canción en sus sueños a un hombre» explicó a sus hermanos quienes no conseguían comprenderlo

¿Por qué querría llevarles una canción tan triste?

Ambos arcángeles entraron nada más abrir la puerta, justo a tiempo para ver una pequeña luz consumirse lentamente mientras que en un sollozo Raphael cantaba

"Don't take my sunshine away"


End file.
